1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wound electrical capacitor, particularly a power capacitor, that is integrated in a housing together with an over-pressure breakaway fuse that is composed of an electrical current conductor having a rated break point arranged at least partially in a hollow tube, and whereby the current conductor is secured to an inwardly-arced floor upon interposition of an insulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A capacitor of the type generally set forth above is disclosed in the German application DE 28 25 377 C2.
The over-pressure breakaway fuse serves the purpose of interrupting the current supply to the winding packet when a defined over-pressure (for example 2 bar) is reached in the capacitor. For example, the over-pressure can arise given too great a development of heat in the capacitor winding or, respectively, when gaseous decomposition products arise due to self-curing processes in oil-impregnated capacitors.
In the known breakaway fuse, a cross-sectional constriction (rated break point) is provided in the lead-in region between the cover bushing and the winding contact. This cross-sectionally constricted line portion, for example, a notched, tubular electrical conductor of copper, is anchored to the inwardly-arced floor via an insulator, so that the cross-sectional constriction breaks given internal over-pressure and the deformation of the floor produced as a result thereof, the flow of current being thus interrupted.
For anchoring the cross-sectionally constricted current conductor, is secured in the floor of strap retainers by way of an insulator. The strap retainers (metal bands) are thereby inserted through an opening in the floor and through a disc, are multiply folded and the entire region is subsequently soldered tight.
This work sequence is not only involved, but also repeatedly leads to leaky locations as well as to the penetration of solder drops into the interior of the capacitor, electrical outages (for example shorts) being produced as a result thereof. Moreover, this technique assumes solderable, tinned surfaces of the floor, so tin platings that are in part expensive must be provided in the solder region given materials that are not intrinsically solderable such as, for example, steel.